Yet as I talk to her I keep staring at the chest
by riridevimon
Summary: A very special crossover. One day some new neighbors move in right next door and it changes the lives of the Hills forever.


It was a normal Sunday afternoon, normal for me at least. I was just laying on the couch half watching some new reality show on the CPUW or whatever WB became minding my own business when I could hear my parents voices coming from the kitchen, which I usually ignore but I heard the my name being mentioned with outdoors and air.

Before I could even move a muscle to escape my fate they were both standing at the edge of the couch, both with that look saying "time to go outside".

And I was correct.

You would think after sixteen years I would learn, to change my ways so I would not be humiliated on the side law by trying to perform a push up. To try at least to walk a little more and perhaps eat a little better but I never learn, it never stays longer then a week in my mind then I am back to my old habits.

Of course every once in a while my parents try again and again, you think one of us would get the idea.

So here I am, going through this training course my dad made out of some left over things he had in his garage and sweating like an idiot wishing something would get me out of this.

That is when this large moving van had rolled by, stopping at the empty house that always seemed to be owned by a new person each week. It was kind of a tradition when someone new comes in the whole neighborhood has to come together and gossip about it, and this time was no different.

"Who do you think bought the house this time?" Mrs. Gribble asked my mom.

"Do you think it might be a single lady this time?" Mr. Dottrive asked with high expectations.

"Sure Bill, anything is possible." Mr. Gribble said, at least to his face but when he turned his back he just shook his head.

My dad, being the block captain, gone to up to the movers. "Hi, I'm Hank Hill, block captain, and I am here to welcome our new neighbors if you know where they are."

One of the movers, one that was taking down a bean bag chair, looked at my dad. "They're coming later tonight," then he just walked off.

"Well that was a little rude," my dad walk back to the rest of the neighbors.

I stood there. Watching what they brought out, noticing that there was a few items that someone my age would have so ether there was a kid my age or this person was very strange.

---

With the mystery neighbors my workout was placed on hiatus, hopefully it will stay on hiatus. I am back on the couch watching some garbage on the WUPC - the new name of CPUW - while my parents were watching the house very carefully waiting for the new owner to show up.

Of course I was just happy to get out of that humiliating scene, the subject of who these people are is "eh" to me.

"So what do you think, Hank?" my mom asked.

"I don't think anything until I meet him."

"So you think it is a 'him', interesting."

My dad sighed, I would too if I were him.

"I am thinking that our neighbors could be more, what is that word, literati." my mom looked away for a second, "it would be nice to have someone intelligent to talk to for once. I mean Mihn and Nancy are nice but they are not stimulating."

"They are here!" Luann's head popped into the living room, we all got up to go see who these people were.

When we got outside I could see the green Sudan just parking in the garage, two people got out of the front seats. One woman and one girl about my age, I kind of took notice of the girl. Like I said she looked about my age, with long and bouncy hair that went down to her shoulders and a knock out figure.

She wore a loose yellow sweater and a pink skirt that stopped below the knee, but most noticeable was the one that was hardest of all to miss.

They both were toon rabbits.

The adult toon, a large but kind of normal looking brown rabbit woman, had came to us extending a hand in greetings. Which my dad seemed a little reluctant to except but did.

"Hello, My name is Hank Hill, this my wife Peggy and my son Bobby."

"Hi," the woman said with a slight smile. "My name is Alexandria Bunny and this is my daughter, Barbara Ann Bunny."

I stood there, the name sounded familiar but it escaped me at the moment. Yet I took a moment to shake her hand, it felt warm and smooth despite what I thought what a toon would feel like. Of course I did not know what one would feel like, I only saw them on the television.

"Hi, Barbara Ann." it was all I could say.

"Hello, my mom calls me Barbara Ann but you can call me Barbara, you can call me Ann, You can call me Bebe but don't call me often."

I chuckled, "great Ray Jay Johnson, I love that guy!"

"Not many people get that impression."

We both smiled, I had a feeling this was going to be the start of something great.


End file.
